I'm Not Gonna Crack
by ZaneShadow
Summary: Dean Ambrose is infatuated with the new superstar, Blaine Summers. Unfortunately for Dean, he doesn't seem to understand his method of flirting. Meanwhile, Roman and Seth deal with a little problem of their own. Dean Ambrose X Male!OC and Rolleigns
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello wrestling slash fans. This is my first wrestling fanfiction, and I'm trying to get a feel for the characters and how I interpret the way they act. TBH the way I write them has been sort of influenced by other people's writing of them. So, yay. This is the first chapter so I hope it's not too awful.**

* * *

Blaine scratched the bridge of his nose as he was led to the locker room. He noticed some of the stares he was being given, and he was hoping it was because of his spectacularly good looks and how awesome his ass looked in these half black, half white skinny jeans.

Right.

In reality, it was because he was new and wasn't from NXT. He was pretty sure his pale skin and abundant freckles weren't drawing in any attraction. The guy who was leading Blaine to the locker room stopped and turned to face the red-head. "Here we are. Just drop off your gear and take a look around the building." With that, the guy, Blaine felt a little guilty for not remembering his name, began to walk away. Blaine entered the locker room and went to a corner. He liked corners. He set his bag down and looked around. The room was empty. Blaine stepped out of the locker room and glanced around. He sort of didn't feel like socializing, but he wouldn't mind if someone tried to make conversation with him. He recognized some Divas and Superstars. Duh, Blaine. Of course you recognize them, it's not like you don't watch Monday Night Raw or Smackdown. Or NXT. Or Main Event. Or have the WWE network.

Blaine was startled out of his thoughts when someone cleared their throat. He knew this girl. It was Eva Marie. She smiled up at him. "Hey," she said. "So I'm guessing you're the new superstar, huh?" Blaine nodded.

"Yeah, that's me..." he replied awkwardly. His pale green eyes looked past her and saw the Bella Twins headed their way. "Uh, I'm Blaine. Blaine Summers." Eva Marie perked up a little bit.

"Yeah, I've heard of you," she said. "You're, like, an Indy Star!" Blaine felt himself begin to flush at the compliment. He'd been wrestling for 12 years now, and at age 24, he still wasn't used to the compliments.

"Haha, er, thanks... I wouldn't call myself a 'star' per se..." he muttered, scratching the back of his head.

"Hey, you're the new kid, right?" Nikki Bella said, once she and her sister were at a reasonable distance. Blaine mentally groaned. Why wouldn't any /men/ come and be curious. Once they were standing next to Eva, Nikki took off her shades."Yeah... You're Blaine, right?"

"You knew he was going to be here? I just found at a few minutes ago and then I saw him wandering around," Eva explained, brushing her unnatural red hair away from her face.

"I may or may not have heard Hunter and Steph talking about him," Nikki said dismissively. She eyed Blaine, scrutinizing him. "I expected you to be... I don't know, a bit buffer." Blaine's mouth evened out into a line and his eyes narrowed. Yeah, okay, he knew he was pretty thin for a wrestler, but so was CM Punk... Not that he was trying to compare himself to CM Punk or something like that.

"Well, I'm a high-flyer, so..." Blaine hoped that would explain.

"Yeah, he's a high-flyer Nikki, they're all pretty much on the thin side," Brie commented.

"He is smaller than Seth, though," Eva said.

"Only because Seth bulked up a little."

Blaine cleared his throat. All three Divas looked at him. "Subject change?" He suggested.

"C'mon, walk with us and let's talk," Nikki commanded gesturing for Blaine to follow her and the other Divas.

"So, do you have a gimmick or somthing like that?" Brie asked curiously as they walked around backstage. Blaine smirked, thinking of his in-ring persona.

"Sort of. Before I came here, my manager would say that I 'wasn't human' but he never specified what exactly I was. I even wore a red contact in my left eye. Trips wants me to keep that whole "non-human" character because the fans love that type of shit," Blaine explained.

Nikki exchanged a look with Brie at Blaine calling Hunter "Trips" but they didn't comment.

"So are you going to just be a Demon or something?" Eva questioned. Blaine smiled slowly, feeling very special about what his gimmick was now that he was with WWE.

"You'll see tonight," he said excitedly.

"You have a match?" Nikki asked.

"Not yet... but I get to come out and talk." Blaine was very excited about this. "Do you guys have matches tonight?"

"No, it's the Funkadactyls against AJ Lee and Paige tonight," Eva answered. Blaine nodded. That'd be an interesting match. "How tall are you?"

"5'11," Blaine answered. Blaine reached into his pocket to get his phone but was surprised when there was nothing there. "Aw crap, I left my phone in the locker room. I'll be right back, okay?" The divas nodded and Blaine scurried away. How could he have been so stupid; leaving his phone like that?

Blaine rounded a corner and ran face first into someone's chest. He'd been moving so quickly that the sudden impact made him stumble backwards and he promptly fell on his ass like an idiot. However, the person he had run into seemed completely unaffected by the abrupt collision. "Fuck," Blaine muttered, standing up and resisting the urge to rub his butt. Instead he faced whoever he had run into and goddamn, it was Dean Ambrose.

"Where are you off to in such a rush, eh?" Dean drawled in his surprisingly deep voice. You know, surprising because somtimes Dean looks like an adorable school boy with his dimples and shit and then he talks and_ whoa_. Blaine suddenly realized a hand was being waved in his face and, holy shit, there was Seth Rollins standing next to Dean. They were both staring at him as if he'd grown wings and began to sparkle.

"Uh..." Wow, Blaine that was so intelligent. "I mean, er, I'm sorry for running into you, I wasn't watching where I was going-

"You're Blaine Summers," Seth interrupted him. Blaine shut his mouth and nodded. "I've never actually seen your face, there isn't really video footage of it. But I've seen you wrestle. You're good. Nice to meet you man." Seth held out his hand and Blaine hesitantly shook it.

"_You're_ Blaine Summers?" Dean said, looking surprised. "You look like a kid. What are you, 17? 18?"

Aaaaaaand there it was. "Actually, I'm 24," Blaine corrected.

"Oh, so that means you're legal," Dean commented, a lecherous grin spreading across his face. Blaine, despite his mental chastising, flushed. Oh no, this was not good, nope, nuh-uh. He was in a storyline with this evil, very bad, not attractive at all man.

"Seriously, Dean," Seth said, looking completely unimpressed. Blaine cleared his throat and clapped his hands.

"You know, it was nice meeting the guys I'm in a storyline with for who knows how long," Blaine announced. "It's been real, it's been sort of fun? But I gotta grab my phone so-

"We'll come with you and then we can all hang out until the show starts," Dean offered, his tone nonchalant, but his eyes were gleaming with mischief.

"Actually," Seth interjected, "I'm going to go find Rome and see if we can hang out." Dean smirked over at the two-toned man.

"You mean, you want to go see if you two can go make out until the show starts." Dean dodged the half-hearted punch Seth had aimed at him. Blaine's eyes widened in surprise.

"W-what?" He gasped. "Y-you and... Roman are..." Blaine put his hands together. Seth giggled at Blaine's little demonstration.

"Yeah," he chuckled. Seth suddenly turned serious and leaned in real close to Blaine. "Tell anyone and I'll _actually_ curb stomp your head off~" With that he patted Dean on the head and waved goodbye to Blaine before running off to go find Roman. That left Blaine alone with Dean.

"The offer still stands," Dean said. "By the way, 'no' is not an acceptable answer. Even if you say no, I'll just bother you until you pay attention to me."

"Like my cat..." Blaine mumbled, thinking of his cat, Moxley, whom he may or may not have named after the man standing in front of him right now. "Fine." Blaine had this feeling as if he was going to be apart of a whole lot of drama, and that most of it would center around himself... and the dirty-blonde that was following him to the locker room.

Blaine, hyper-aware of Dean watching his every movement, looked through his bag for his phone. No dice. Please don't say he'd lost his phone... Maybe it was on the ground somewhere. Kneeling down instead of bending over(because Blaine had some sense), he looked around on the floor. Come on; he'd just bought that phone. Wait a second, he just had a thought. Blaine stood up and reached into his back pocket. Ding, ding, ding; we have a winner. Blaine stared at the silver phone in his hand before chancing a look at Ambrose. Sure enough, the dirty-blonde was shaking with contained laughter.

Asshole could've just told him his phone was in his back pocket. Shit, why hadn't the Divas told him it was in his back pocket? Aw man, what if they thought he was just trying to get away from them? Now they probably thought he was some jerk. Blaine groaned and ran his hand down his face. He couldn't win. Blaine noticed that Dean was slowly approaching him, a strange look in his eyes. The smart thing to do here, was to get out of the corner so he wouldn't get pinned against the lockers. So, Blaine made a total run for it. Dean, seemingly anticipating Blaine's sudden escape plan, grabbed the red-head by the arm and-Blaine cursed the lord- pinned him against the lockers. 'Wow, God, I praise your name everytime I go to church(*cough*everyothermonth*cough*) just so you can not even be on my side today, c'mon bruh,' Blaine thought irritably.

"Yeah okay, let me go," Blaine commanded, his tone taking a serious turn. Dean smiled evilly, the little shit, down at Blaine.

"Get free," he countered mockingly.

"Challenge fucking accepted," Blaine spat out. Dean Ambrose was getting on his fucking nerves. Stupid asshole and his teasing. Blaine had been in many situations like this before, so he had a special technique to getting out of them. It was called "head-butting his captor in the mouth." So, that's exactly what he did. Dean let out a small yelp and his hands flew to his face. Blaine scooted a little to the left before running. This was a great start to his first day. Absolutely fantastic.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**I'm just gonna see how this goes before I post chapter two...**

**Zane Shadow, out**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Second chapter... Thank you SO MUCH to everyone who followed/favorite/reviewed! You guys are sweethearts.**

**Uh, I apologize in advance if I'm focusing on my OC too much. And I'm a getting a little more comfortable with these characters... already pretty much done with chapter three. okay here you go.**

* * *

Blaine sneezed for like, the twentieth time as the make-up lady continued to cover up his abundance of freckles with... foundation? Blaine wasn't exactly sure what type of cosmetics she was using. The most make-up Blaine had ever worn was black eyeliner. It made his eyes look exceptionally green. "Maybe you're allergic to the foundation," the woman said, leaning back to look Blaine over. Blaine shook his head.

"No, it's just the dust," Blaine assured her.

"Okay then. Well, I'm done. You can put your contact in," she said, handing him a case. Blaine stood from his chair and walked over to the mirror. He opened the case and smiled at the red lense. He carefully tapped it with his finger and leaned close to the mirror. Once the contact was in, Blaine closed his eyes and felt himself becoming another person. That is, until someone's hands landed on his shoulders and he nearly jumped. He opened his eyes and looked into the mirror. In the reflection he could see Dean Ambrose standing behind him with a shit-eating grin on his stupid face.

"You irritate me," Blaine said before he could stop himself. He noticed that Dean was still in his "ring gear." He was lookin hella fine, Tumblr girls do not lie.

"I irritate you?" Dean's stupid-ass grin widened. He backed away from Blaine and the red-head narrowed his eyes at him. Watching Dean, Blaine removed the black headband that had been keeping his unruly, dark red curls from obstructing his vision. Blaine had a lot of hair. He closed his eyes and shook his head around. "Did you watch my match?"

Blaine opened one eye and brushed his messy hair out of his face. "Yeeeeees..." Blaine drags out the vowel in yes for as long as possible before finishing it off with a simple "s" sound. Dean's eyes roam over Blaine.

"Nice ring gear," he compliments with a grin. Blaine wasn't sure if he meant it mockingly. He was wearing gold trunks with white swirls. The gold part shimmered His boots were gold as well and he wore a thigh-high white sock on one leg and a knee-length one on the other. Maybe that was a little girly, but he liked the way it looked on himself.

"Blaine, you're set to go on in 5," a ref said, as he seemingly appeared out of nowhere. Blaine nodded. He grabbed the glimmering white, hooded jacket and slipped it on. He put the hood up.

"What's with all this sparkling shit?" Dean asked.

"You know my gimmick; the lights are going to be focused on me, so it'll look like I'm glowing. I rehearsed it earlier today. Anyway, you know when you're supposed to come out?" Dean crossed his arms and nodded. "Alrighty, see you on the otherside."

Blaine waited until it was practically pitch black. The WWE Universe wouldn't hear his theme tonight, but they would know his face. Blaine, listening to the crowd's confused yelling, quickly made his way down the ramp and into the ring. With nearly no problem finding him in the dark, he stood in front of John Cena. Someone rolled a mic into the ring and he picked it up. A spotlight turned on and it was aimed at him, making him glow. The crowd gasped. Another light turned on. Light began to flow back into the arena, but it was dim. It was enough for everyone to see clearly, but still dark enough so that Blaine's ring gear glowed. Seth, the perfect actor he was, glared in confusion up at him, his MITB case still in his hands. Blaine could hear fans' voices asking "who is that?" and "who is he?" He resisted the urge to grin. Instead, he lifted the mic to his lips.

"Seth..." He paused as the crowd grew quiet; he loved causing suspense. He took a breath. "Seth Rollins... I am disappointed." He kept his voice emotionless, as well as his face, although the view of his face was obstructed because of his hood. Seth, looking beyond frustrated and annoyed, was handed a mic by a referee.

"Excuse me, who are you? And who do you think you are, interrupting me-

Blaine walked from where he stood in front of Cena and closer to the ropes. "Seth Rollins, you have let your soul become corrupt. I do not like seeing corrupt people come to power." Seth looked indignant.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Seth demanded. Blaine ripped the jacket he was wearing off by the hood and the crowd gasped. They could clearly see his face now; more importantly, his eyes.

"It's not who I think I am, it's who I know I am," Blaine explained as he walked over to the ropes and slid out of the ring. He stood in front of Seth Rollins. "I am an Angel, and I will not stand for corruption." With that, Blaine dropped the mic.

Seth, about to make a retort, was suddenly tackled by Dean. The crowd went wild as Dean attacked Seth. Blaine climbed into the ring and offered his hand to John Cena. He helped the bigger man to his feet. Keeping in character, Blaine immediately released John's hand as soon as he was standing up. Blaine "The Angel" was all business. Mostly. His business done, Blaine slipped out of the ring and began to head out of the arena.

He would have stayed and watched Randy get AA'd by John Cena, but he'd already seen it so many times in the past...

Backstage, Dean had Seth in a headlock, but Seth was laughing as Dean yelled, "I hate your traitorous ass so much Seth, I hope if you ever cash in, you _lose!_" Dean caught Seth's eye and grinned. Blaine rolled his eyes and headed to the locker room. Dean watched him go with a predatory gaze.

"I don't understand why he keeps running from me," Dean grumbled to Seth. Seth scoffed.

"Because you're all evil and crazy for his ass; that's not how you get in someone's pants," Seth said. Dean smirked at him.

"It worked on you," he retorted. Seth shrugged.

"This is true," he conceded. "Buuut, Blaine's not me and, you know, he might not be into crazy." Dean considered Seth's words for a few seconds.

"What am I supposed to do then?" he asked in a flat tone. Seth shrugged again. Thanks for the help Sethie, I can always count on you. "Well, I need a good-luck kiss before I pin him to the floor in the locker room..." Dean turned his face so that his right cheek was out. "Plant one on me." Seth narrowed his eyes. The last time he'd did this, Dean had turned his head and kissed him on the lips.

"You don't need luck, you've got your 'Ambrose charm,' now shoo," Seth began pushing Dean towards the hallway.

Dean quietly trekked through the hall, not wanting to alert the red-head he had his sights set on. Once he was at his destination, he slowly pushed the door open and sure enough, Blaine was there. He was out of his ring gear and instead wore only a pair of black skinny jeans. His back was turned to Dean which made this whole sneaking thing easier. In a few large strides, Dean was standing behind Blaine. He saw the red-head visibly tense before he turned his head to stare up at Dean. Blaine's facial expression turned from fear to annoyance in .2 seconds. "What do you want, Ambrose?" he asked, voice laced with agitation. Dean took note of the look on Blaine's face before it had turned annoyed. Interesting.

"I just want to hang out, kid," Dean replied smoothly, placing one hand against the lockers by Blaine's head. The younger man turned fully to face Dean.

"You..." Blaine trailed off, pale-green eyes staring off past Dean. The dirty-blonde looked over his shoulder before grabbing Blaine by the hair and forcing the younger man to look at him. "What?" Blaine demanded sharply, not to happy about having his hair pulled.

"Pay attention to me," Dean spoke in a sort of oddly contained voice. "You... You keep dismissing me. Stop it." Dean's hands found themselves in Blaine's hair and his fingers twisted around the slightly curly strands. Blaine's hands flew up to Dean's wrists as he winced when Dean tugged his head back.

"Ow," he breathed out, staring up at the taller man. The fists in his hair loosened and he felt fingers rubbing against his scalp. He then realized that Dean was muttering to himself. His mouth was moving but Blaine could hardly understand what the man was saying.

You know what else he couldn't understand? Why the hell hadn't he smacked Ambrose yet? Blaine frowned. He'd never let someone get this close to him before, no matter how attracted he was to them, ever since what happened _the_n.

"Get off of me," he commanded, and this time, Dean obeyed. Blaine watched him warily as the blonde backed away from... but he didn't leave.

**()()()()()()**

Seth tapped on his MITB briefcase, bored as he lay on the hotel bed in the dark, while Roman took a shower again. He'd taken one before leaving the stadium but lately, Seth was a horny little shit. In fact, he was thinking about going in the bathroom and wrapping his lips around the Somoan's dick right now. Actually, what was stopping him?

Seth looked up as Roman came out of the bathroom, a pair of basketball shorts on. A smile found it's way onto Seth's face; Roman probably wasn't wearing underwear. Roman, not at all oblivious to Seth's thinking, rolled his eyes. "Seth, seriously? Go to sleep." Roman slid into the bed and turned on his side to watch Seth. Seth, who was lying on top of the blankets in only sweatpants that weren't even his.

"Dean likes Blaine," Seth suddenly blurted. The tapping against the MITB case stopped. Roman hummed.

"Yeah that's great, go to sleep."

Seth crawled over to Roman and laid his head on Roman's stomach. He'd tell Roman again, in the morning, when he wasn't Roman-Grumpypants-Reigns.

"Why? Why my stomach? Why not my chest like a normal person?" Roman questioned the air. Seth chuckled and scooted up so his head was against Roman's chest.

"Is that better, Grump-Champion 2K14?" Seth muttered, closing his eyes as he listens to Rome's heartbeat. Roman doesn't answer because he's already asleep.

Seth was tempted to hit Roman in the head with the MITB case. It was morning, and they didn't necessarily need to get up right now, but Seth wanted to have some fun before they had to leave. But nooo, the Somaon man he was currently sitting on top of could sleep through the damn apocalypse. Seth sighed and wondered what Dean was doing. Seth snickered. More like _wh_o Dean was doing.

* * *

**A little Rolleigns... and a hint of... plot twist! It's never too early for Drama. :)**

**Zane Shadow, out**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: *UPDATE* Um, did some trippy stuff so let me just repost this chapter... okay...**

* * *

Seth tightened his grip on the bathroom counter's edge. He glared at the contents in his hands then at the floor. Fuck, this could not be happening. With shaky hands, Seth made a fist and broke it before he stuffed the evidence in his skinny-jeans' pocket. They had been driving to their next hotel but Seth had made Roman stop at a convenience store because he had to go to the bathroom. That wasn't untrue.  
The reason he had to go to the bathroom was just a bit unclear...

Seth jerked his head up when he heard someone come in. He let out a sigh of relief when it wasn't Roman. Okay, Rollins... compose yourself. Seth took a deep breath and let it out slowly. With that, he walked out of the bathroom and out of the small store. He nearly bumped into Roman as he exited.

"You were taking forever in there, I was just coming to check on you," explained Roman. "...Hey are, you okay? You look a little pale..."

"I'm fine!" Seth was quick to reply. He cleared his throat. "Well, let's go." Seth hurried past Roman and to the rental.

Roman watched Seth with calculating eyes. He may get really grumpy when he's tired and he may not know the difference between a sheep and a llama, or a centaur and a pegasus, but he wasn't an idiot. There was something wrong with Seth. The black-and-blonde-haired high flyer was acting jittery. Unless he had eaten his weight in candy, this meant he was nervous. ...Nervous... around Roman.

Roman headed towards the rental where Seth was already sitting in the passenger's seat, planning to call Dean the second he got a chance. There was only one other person who knew Seth as well as Roman did, and that was the dirty-blonde lunatic.

()()()()

Dean was frowning hardcore as he scrolled through Blaine's iPod and Blaine... Blaine was trying to figure out how Dean had convinced him to, not only ride with him to the hotel, but share a hotel room with him.

*The Night Before*

Blaine glanced over his shoulder and, sure enough, Dean Ambrose was still strolling behind him, bag on his shoulder, a sort of content look on his face. Blaine had given up telling him to fuck off because Ambrose would simply reply with a lazy-sounding "no."  
So here Blaine was with a new shadow named Dean Ambrose. Once in the parking lot, Blaine pulled out his phone and dialed a number. As it rang, Dean asked, "What are you doing?" He was standing a little too close to Blaine, but then again, the asshole had pinned him to a wall twice...

"Telling my friend where to pick me up..." Blaine replied slowly just as a voiced on the other end the line said, "Hello?" Before Blaine could even take a breath, Dean plucked the phone from his hand and held it up to his ear. Blaine blinked in surprise.

"Hello... yeah, this is Dean Ambrose here to tell you that Blaine won't be needing you to pick him up," Dean drawled in that lazy tone of his. Blaine's jaw dropped open in shock. Um, excuuuuse you Dean.

"Dean what the hell!" Blaine reached for his phone, but Dean quickly maneuvered out of the way. He held up his hand, telling Blaine to stop. And for some reason, Blaine did.

"Feel free to call the police if he doesn't call you in the morning," Dean replied to whatever Blaine's friend said on the other line. With that, ended the call and grabbed Blaine by the wrist before slipping the phone into the red-head's back pocket.

"Let's go," Dean commanded.

*Current time*

Oh... There was literally no convincing involved, it was just Dean's conniving shenanigans. Blaine had already called his friend, and was now lying on his stomach and watching Dean look over all annoyed with the songs on Blaine's iPod.

"What's with the face?" Blaine asked finally.

"I feel like I'm scrolling through Seth's music and then, what the fuck, you surprise me with... Nicki Minaj," Dean grumbled. Blaine was just relieved Dean hadn't decided to go through his playlists. "What the hell is 'Ambrollins'?" Nevermind.

Blaine rolled off the bed and made his way over to where Dean was sitting on the floor in front of the TV. He snatched his iPod away from the older man and tossed it in the general direction of his bag. "Ambrollins... where have I heard that before... Ambrollins, Ambrollins..." Dean muttered to himself while Blaine sat in front of him, indian style, waiting for Dean to put the pieces together. 3, 2, 1... "FUCK, that's that fanfiction shit about me and Seth!" Dean suddenly exclaimed. Blaine wanted to sarcastically congratulate him on figuring it out, but was too distracted by the look Dean was giving him.

"What?" He asked innocently enough. Dean narrowed his eyes.

"You ship me and him?"

"...Perhaps I have read a /few/ fanfiction... and /maybe/ I have a Tumblr... and /there's a chance/ I reblog everything in the tag..." Blaine answered wistfully, looking away from Dean. "Besides, I know you slept with him at some point. I heard you and him talking." Dean was about to make a comment when his phone began to ring. He stood and crossed the room and dug in his back until he pulled his phone out. He glanced at the caller ID before answering it.

"What's up, Seth?" Dean questioned casually. He was just beginning to pace around the room when he abruptly froze and his grip tightened on the phone. "WHAT?! Seth you better not be joking!"

Blaine jumped at the sudden yelling. What the hell had Seth said? Dean ran a hand through his hair.

"Okay, calm down, Seth..." Dean began to pace around the room. "Where's Roman? Wha- uh okay, bye." Dean moved the phone from his ear and stared at the device in his hands.  
Blaine so desperately wanted to know what Seth had said, but it wasn't actually his business...

"Fuck," Dean cursed, walking to the bed closest to the window and flopping onto it. He rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling. "Fuck!" Dean cursed again, just a littler louder. Blaine hesitantly went over to the dirty-blonde. No matter how much of an asshole Dean has been, Blaine's inner good can't stand to see people suffer.

"Uh..." Blaine scratched the bridge of his nose. "So, um, what's wrong?" Dean sighed. There were a few things wrong here.

A: Blaine did not seem to understand that Dean liked him. A lot. Like... /liked/ him because that other shall not be tossed around until the red-head said it first.

B: Seth was...

Dean sat up and stared at Blaine. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up. Blaine was hyper-aware of the abrupt change in atmosphere. Dean slowly approached the freckled young man. Blaine in turn, took equal steps back. Dean chuckled, but it was devoid of any humor. "Stop that," he said.

"Stop what?"

"Moving. Stop moving," Dean commanded, hands twitching, his voice low. Blaine involuntarily did as he was told, and Dean was then standing directly in front of him. Blaine had to look up. Dean had a good 5 inches of height advantage. 'Why do I always end up in situations like this?' Blaine thought, forever annoyed with his luck. Blaine was startled out of his thoughts when he felt hands cupping his face. Before he could form a coherent thought, Dean's mouth descended upon his.

Oh dear.

Blaine stood stock still and Dean eventually pulled back with a frustrated expression before pressing his lips against the red-head's once again. He fully pressed himself against the younger man, and Dean knew he could feel his erection against his hip, if the instant stiffening of Blaine's posture and increase in heart rate were anything to go by. Dean figured it out. He pulled away from Blaine and observed him. He was looking anywhere but at Dean and was breathing heavily, his fists clenched at his sides. "I see..." Dean muttered to himself. Addressing Blaine, he asked, "Who did it?" Blaine's eyes shot to him and widened in surprise. That just confirmed it even more.

"W-what?" Blaine stammered. Did Dean... know? Dean, calm as ever, cracked his neck and rolled his hand around.

"I am asking 'who did it,'" Dean said coolly, "because I already know someone did something to you. I am very observant. Anyway... who did it?" Blaine sighed and rubbed his hand against his eye.

"I don't want to talk about it..." he murmured. He scratched the bridge of his nose. "Let's get food?" Dean let the subject drop for now, and nodded at Blaine. Nobody hurt his Angel and got away with it.

()()()()

Seth was curled up under a blanket, his headphones in, ignoring the man who was trying to talk with him, ignoring Roman. Roman sighed and gave up trying to get the two-toned man's attention. They had been having a great conversation until Roman had asked Seth why he'd been acting so weird lately. Apparently that was the wrong question to ask, because Seth had gotten pissed in .2 seconds. "I said I was fucking fine! Why can't you just take my word for it?!" he had yelled, which was surprising, because he never yelled at Roman. Ever. Before Roman could respond, Seth had snatched his iPod off the bed and crawled under a blanket.

"I have to go to Smackdown taping," Roman said, watching the lump on the bed. Seth peeked out from under the blanket. "Come with me?"

"I'm not feeling very well, Rome," Seth groaned. As if the Universe needed to prove a point, Seth suddenly shot out of the bed and sprinted to the bathroom, managing to slam the door shut behind him. Roman winced at the choked gagging sound the emitted from the room.  
Seth had eaten anything all day, so he was just dry-heaving. It still felt like utter shit, though. Seth moaned in pain and clutched at his stomach. "Goddamn it," he hissed. Seth lay on the floor, glaring up at the ceiling. "God-fucking-damn it."

"I'm going to call Dean," Roman called from the other side of the door, "to keep you company." Seth crawled over to the bathroom door.

"Okay," he said quietly, leaning his back against the door. A few moments later, Roman called to him again.

"Well... I'm going to go..." Roman hesitated, staring at the bathroom door, waiting. He heard a muttered "okay." With that, Roman left the hotel room, concerned thoughts filling his mind.

* * *

**Okay... Like I said last time, what could possibly be wrong with sethie? :P**

**Hopefully the chapter doesn't screw up this time...**

**Zane Shadow, out**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: So, my parents never let me on the computer and it's protected by a password, so I am literally lucky right now that they left the computer unlocked. Sorry this took so long to post, but this is why.**

**Btw, guys being pregnant is like a normal thing in this universe, okay here ya go.**

* * *

"So how is your conquest of getting into Blaine's pants going?" Seth asked, tapping his fingers against his stomach, lying on his bed. Dean was sitting next to him, legs crossed. Dean huffed at the question.

"I don't want to just 'get in his pants' as you so elegantly put it," Dean retorted. "I... want him." Seth raised an eyebrow.

"Like... /want/ him, want him?" Seth leaned against Dean's shoulder.

"He should belong to me," Dean added, clenching his fists, "and be mine." Seth taps his chin.

"I remember when you used to say that about me," he said cynically. Dean hummed and nodded, side-eyeing Seth.

"And then you left me for Roman." Seth jerkily sat up at those words. He was about to open his mouth to retort when Dean continued, "Speaking of Roman, I'm guessing you didn't tell him about the little bundle of joy you're expecting." It was now Seth's turn to huff. He crossed his arms and fell backwards.

"No, and I don't plan on it," he muttered. Dean scooted closer to the two-toned man, an incredulous expression on his face.

"Excuse me? Why the hell not?" he demanded. Seth went a little pale and covered his face with his forearm. He mumbled something that Dean literally heard nothing of. Dean narrowed his eyes. "How about you actually say it so I can, you know, /hear it/?" Seth sighed and gestured with his fingers for Dean to come here. Dean, who was alread sitting as close as physics would allow, leaned down. Seth peeked from under his arm.

"Because I'm pretty sure it's yours."

Bored. Yes, that was the perfect word for what Blaine was feeling. Boooorrreedd-uh. Dean had left over an hour ago, saying that Seth needed him or whatever, which Blaine was totally fine with. Dean had invited him along but Seth was one of Dean's best friends, and had been for a while, and he'd feel like he was intruding. Blaine was really cursing his conscience right now, because he was boooooooored. Blaine rolled off the bed and went to the bathroom.

His hair was a curly, vibrant, vermillion mess. What a pain in the ass it was to comb and brush. Blaine ran his fingers through it a few times, just moving it around, seeing if he could make it look decent without actually having to put in effort. After a couple of minutes, Blaine shrugged and gave. He walked over to his bag and pulled out a pair of black shorts and his Pierce the Veil t-shirt. He decided he was going to go for a jog. Just as Blaine grabbed his phone, there was a knock at the hotel door. The red-head padded over to the door and opened it. Blaine was more than startled when Dean shoved past him and into the room. The man seemed a bit... upset, to put it simply. More like, pissed, maybe? Blaine slowly closed the door, any idea of going for a jog gone. He watched the unstable man pace around the room, fingers tangled in his hair, and muttering under his breath. Finally, after a good 4 minutes, Dean stopped pacing and instead glared at the carpet. Well, if Blaine was going to use his detective skills, he was going to guess that something had gone wrong with his visit to Seth. He was holding back asking what's wrong, because the last time he did that, which was a few hours ago, Dean had kissed him. So, he just watched Dean and waited. It felt like forever but Dean finally spoke. He cleared his throat before saying it.

"Uh, Seth is pregnant and, god bless the united states, it's probably not even Roman's..." Dean sort of announced, now glaring at the ceiling, his hands twitching uncontrollably. Blaine eyed Dean, analyzing him. His posture was stiff and every other second a muscle somewhere would spasm. Blaine let out a breath and walked over to his bag. He could feel Dean's eyes on him as he did so. He reached in and took out his bluetooth speaker and his phone. After turning the speaker on, he set it on Dean's bed. He looked over his shoulder at Dean, who was watching him, tense. Connecting to the speaker's bluetooth, Blaine scrolled through his music before clicking on a song and turning it up. The beat was strong, but it was a slower, calmer song. He threw his phone on the bed and walked over to Dean.

"Dance with me," Blaine said, holding up his hands. Dean's face scrunched up in confusion at Blaine's statement. Blaine rolled his eyes before grabbing Dean by the hands and pulling him forward. Man, he was probably going to regret this. "Dance like you're at prom and a slow song came on." This caused a smirk to slowly stretch across Dean's face.

"Does this mean you're my prom date, Angel?" Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"Angel?"

"Mmm-hmmm," Dean hummed, pulling his hand free to curl one of his fingers in Blaine's hair.

"What is up with you and touching my hair?" Blaine huffed. Dean tilted his head.

"It's soft, who wouldn't want to touch your hair?" Dean laughed to himself quietly. Blaine stared, really stared at Dean. The man he'd been crushing on when in the indies, was standing right in front of him and not only that, but had showed an interest in him. He was also just as weird as he appeared on-screen.

Both Dean and Blaine were both startled when loud screams and growls erupted from the speaker on the bed. Blaine glared at the machine, hoping it would burst into flames. It did not. With a huff of annoyance, Blaine went over to Dean's bed and turned off the device.

"So, although it didn't go exactly as planned, are you calm or nah?" Blaine asked as he turned back around to face Dean. Looking impressed, Dean nodded. "Good. Now, I'm just going to ask one more question, okay?"

"I'm listening..." Dean crossed his arms. Blaine scratched the bridge of his nose.

"So, are you trying to say Seth cheate-

"Seth would /never/ do something like that to Roman," Dean interjected before Blaine could finish. Yes, now Blaine was confused.

"Then how the hell is he pregnant with someone else's kid?" he demanded.

"Possibly someone else's..." Dean frowned. "You said you were only going to ask one more question." Blaine scoffed.

"Yeah, that was until you denied the only possible option." Blaine sat down on the edge of Dean's bed.

"There is another option because Seth and Roman weren't official until the end of June." Dean was pacing around the room. Blaine watched Dean with a calculating eye.

"So, what you're telling me is, Seth and Rome weren't exclusive until June... 26th through 30th, whatever, and that Sethie did the do with someone before then... and now he's pregnant." Blaine puts his hands together in his lap. Dean was still pacing. "Why does this bother you so much?" Dean stopped pacing.

"Because of the someone he slept with!" Dean exclaimed before falling face-first onto the floor. Blaine was alarmed for a second until Dean rolled over onto his back and crossed his arms. Blaine slid off of Dean's bed and crawled over to the agitated dirty-blonde.

"Whoever he slept with can't be that bad," Blaine started, his voice casual. On the inside, he was screaming, 'pLEASE DON'T BE ORTON.' Dean snorted.

"You're right, but Roman will kick their ass anyway because he specifically told that person to stop trying to seduce Seth all the damn time," Dean grumbled. Blaine's eyebrows drew together. Then it clicked.

"Oh my god," he gasped. "Oh my god." Dean's eyes were on Blaine, seriously hoping the red-head hadn't just figured it out. "Seth is having your kid!" Blaine fought to keep his voice at a normal volume.

"Possibly," Dean hissed, not even bothering to deny it. Blaine pointed an accusatory finger at Dean.

"You said, and I quote, 'Probably not even Roman's,' not possibly. Probably." Blaine blew out a breath. He was about to ask something else when Dean sat up, full-out Undertake style.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore," he said matter-of-factly. "I want to talk about you." Blaine blinked and leaned back.

"Me?"

"Yes. You interest me." Dean scooted until he was sitting next to the freckled man. "Why do you keep rejecting me?" Blaine frowned at him.

"Has it ever occured to you that I'm not interested?" That was totally a lie, but it was worth a shot.

"Bullshit, there's something else," Dean insisted. He laughed a little. "I mean, how can anyone resist the Ambrose charm, right?" Blaine sucked in a breath.

"My ex..." Blaine started reluctantly. Was he realling going to tell this story? He mentally examined what telling Dean about his past meant... ah fuck it. "You know my life has been pretty shitty, if you knew about me in the Indies." Dean nodded, he did know.

"Yes, you grew up all poor and shit with an abusive, asshole-father who was homophobic," Dean filled in.

"Yeah, and the area I grew up in North Carolina was pretty shitty... Anyway, I'd been dating this guy for 3 years and when I finally got signed to a wrestling promotion, I found out he was a drug dealer, right?" Blaine shook his head as he remembered his ex, Wilson. "And you know what? I stayed with him anyway. God, I was an idiot." Dean stopped himself from nodding and saying 'Yeah, you kinda were,' because he'd done some stupid shit in the past too.

"So, what went wrong?" Dean encouraged Blaine to continue. Blaine laced his fingers together in his lap.

"Well, I was getting a physical before I got signed to another promotion... they took my blood and a week later, they told me it wasn't safe for me to compete," Blaine sighed. Dean's curiosity peaked.

"And why not?" He had a feeling he knew where this was going. The red-head beside broke into a sad smile.

"I was pregnant man, and I dunno, I was really happy about it... unfortunately for me, my ex was not..." There was silence after this statement. Dean leaned back and nodded slowly.

"If you don't want to say anymore, you don't hav-

"I went to go tell him the next day that I was 2 months along," Blaine spoke up suddenly. "It was so sunny. I was 22, I thought everything was going to be great. I went to his apartment..."

*Flashback*

_Blaine rushed up the stairs to his boyfriend's apartment, a wide grin stretched across his face. He knocked on the door in the special pattern he was told to do. Two knocks, pause, three long knocks. It wasn't morse code, it was just their code. Wilson, black-haired and hazel-eyed Wilson, opened the door, and smirked at Blaine. "And why has my red, ray of light come to visit?" Blaine bounced up and down on his feet._

_"Can I come in?" he asked excitedly. Wilson moved out of the doorway and allowed Blaine to enter. Blaine spun around as Wilson closed the door._

_"What's got you so excited?" Wilson questioned, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a cigarette and a lighter. He didn't miss the annoyed roll of his lover's green eyes. "Hey, I'm not doing the shit I sell, so come off it." Blaine shrugged before brightening again._

_"Wilson, I'm pregnant," Blaine announced proudly, rocking back and forth from the balls to the heels of his feet. Wilson froze, his left hand holding his lighter up to the cigarette hanging from his mouth. Blaine's grin immediately left his face. He'd known Wilson long enough to know that was not a good reaction._

_"You have to get rid of it," Wilson said, straightening up._

_"What the hell? Why?" Blaine demanded incredulously._

_"I can't afford to take care of a baby." Wilson flicked his lighter and lit his cigarette. A little bit of the tension left Blaine at Wilson's words._

_"That's okay, I already told my grandparents; they don't know about... your business and they said they'd pay for all the medical stuff," Blaine explained, voice sounding happier with each passing second. Wilson tsked._

_"I don't want kids."_

_"Well I do," Blaine snapped, suddenly extremely pissed off. Wilson seemed to grow irritated as well._

_"I can't believe you got fucking pregnant," Wilson hissed. Blaine took a step towards him._

_"Are you seriously blaming me for getting pregnant? That's rich coming from the one who conviently never has a damn condom whenever I'm here," Blaine spat. "Fucking forget it, I don't need your sorry, drug-dealing ass, especially not around my kid!" Blaine shoved past the idiot who was still smoking and wrenched the door open. He made it to the stairs before his arm was grabbed and he was spun around._

_"Look, okay, I'm sorry," Wilson rushed out, his hand tight around Blaine's forearm. "Just, you can always have a kid some other time. Why don't you just get rid of this one, alright?" Blaine laughed. He burst into actual laughter._

_"My god," Blaine chuckled. He shook his head. "Forget you, Wilson. This is over. I'm so sick of you never taking responsibility for anything you cause." Blaine attempted to move away, but Wilson still held tight to his arm._

_"Blaine, c'mon-_

_"Fucking let go of me Wilson!" Blaine yelled. His heart stopped in his chest at the look that came across Wilson's face._

_"Fine then," Wilson hissed. Wilson turned Blaine around and before the red-haired man could react, shoved him as hard as he could. Blaine let out a scream as he tumbled hard down the stairs and landed in an unmoving heap on the concrete floor._

*end flashback*

"I woke up in the hospital," Blaine said shakily. "One of Wilson's neighbors heard me yell at him before he pushed me down the stairs. They called the police... They thought I was dead. Turns out, I wasn't one the one who died..." Blaine covered his face with his hands and groaned. Dean was seething. There was no way this little shit, Wilson, hadn't pushed Blaine with the thought of killing the unborn child. Jesus Christ, now he regretted pushing the kid to tell him.

"I'm sorry," Dean muttered, clenching his fists. "Fuck, I'm sorry I made you relive that." He let out a slow breath that escaped him in a hiss. Blaine looked up at Dean.

"I haven't been with anyone sense then; that's 2 years..." Blaine cleared his throat. "What is Seth going to do about, uh, Dean jr?" Dean fell backwards, much like how Seth had done hours earlier.

"I don't know," he muttered. "God, I am so fucked. Roman is gonna kill me. He is literally going to murder me to death."  
()()()()()

* * *

**There you have Blaine's tragic back story... and he's from North Carolina, cuz North Carolina is my birth home. Go Panthers**

**And yes, Sethie is preggers how amazing you guys could guess my obvious hinting, lol.**

**Zane Shadow, out**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, well here's wonderwall.. jk jk. Here's chapter 5 just for you, Guest, haha... So demanding, but hey you like it so.. here ya go...**

***EDIT*: fanfiction IS OFFICIALLY ON MY SHIT LIST ... repost**

* * *

A week later...

Seth examined the multiple brands of ice cream that were behind glass doors. He began to pace back and forth, trying to decide if he was craving chocolate or vanilla. Maybe he should just buy chocolate and vanilla, so if he ended up wanting either or, he'd have the latter.

"You seem a bit anxious, eh?" A gravely voice said next to Rollins. Seth stopped pacing and looked over to his right. A man with black hair that was shaved on one side and a lip ring was smirking at him. He was wearing an A Day to Remember t-shirt that obviously had the sleeves ripped off. He had various tattoos of green, blue and red serpentine dragons across his arms.

"I guess you could say that," Seth replied, turning his attention back to the ice cream. The man chuckled to himself and stepped closer to Seth. Seth looked back to the man, annoyance creeping in. "Did you want something?" The man full out laughed then.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" The man asked after a moment, sounding curious. Seth stopped himself from glaring at the man. "Ah, yeah, I've seen you at Crossfit before." Now, Seth was slightly interested.

"I'm guessing you don't know who I am," he voiced as he opened the glass door and grabbed two containers of ice cream. The man watched his every movement.

"Am I supposed to?"

"I guess not."

"You do a lot of guessing, huh?"

Seth paused for a moment before smiling a bit. "I guess so." He began to walk away. "Nice shirt, by the way." The man smirked.

"The name's Wil Harley, by the way," the now revealed Wil told Rollins as he walked away. Seth looked over his shoulder, stopping mid-step.

"I don't recall ever asking for your name," he commented lightly. Wil smirk widened into a wicked grin.

"Well now you have it anyway," he said. He tilted his head a bit. "I'll see you around." With that, Wil walked off. Seth snorted. No he wouldn't.

()()()()()

Roman eyed his boyfriend curiously. Seth was currently eating spoonful after spoonful of chocolate ice cream. "Can you explain why you wouldn't eat the perfectly good sushi I brought you, but instead a whole carton of ice cream?" Roman asked. Okay, Roman wasn't stupid and he was pretty sure he knew exactly what Seth's problem was, he just wanted to hear his two-toned ninja say it first.

Seth stuck his spoon in the now empty carton and looked up at Roman. When he had told Dean that the baby was his, he'd fled the scene before Seth could say anything else. Seth picked up his spoon and began tapping it against the ice cream container. He knew Roman would be mad. But how mad? Mad enough to break up with him? Seth had gone to the doctor earlier today and the nice doctor lady had said he was month along. A month. Today was July 15, which means that the baby had been concieved before he and Roman were a thing. So, not cheating. Seth slammed his spoon on the table he and Roman were sitting at. Roman straightened up, startled. Seth looked Roman straight in the eyes.

"I'm pregnant." There that wasn't so hard. But this was. "And, and..." Seth broke eye contact. "It's probably Dean's..." Roman gazed at Seth as the younger man shifted uneasily in his chair. This was interesting. He leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms, eyes never leaving Seth. The silence was unnerving and Seth fidgeted in his seat with each passing second.

"How far a long are you?" Roman asked, revealing nothing with his tone or facial expression.

"A month..."

"You don't have to be so nervous," Roman assured Seth with a soft smile. "It's fine. It's not like you cheated on me..." Seth turned his slightly to the right and raised an eybrow.

"You're telling me you're not mad?" He asked skeptically. "I'm having your best friend's kid, probably anyway, and you're not even a little mad?" Roman seemed to ponder Seth's words for a moment.

"Not at you," he answered. Seth hummed.

"I see..." Seth slid out of his chair and pushed the table back before plopping himself down on the Somoan's leg. "Romie, you have to promise not to beat the shit out of Dean," Seth said, leaning against Roman and gripping the man's shirt.

"You- this is not fair," Roman groaned. "You are using underhanded tactics to get what you want." Seth giggled and sat up, with a cutesy little grin on his face.

"I'm using what god has gifted to me, Romie!" Seth pressed his lips against Roman's before hopping off the bigger man, laughing as Roman protested the action.

()()()()()

Blaine liked his new ring-boots. Yes he did. They were a sunny, golden-yellow and went up over his knees. The best part, is that only a little bit of the yellow actually showed because of the white, thin padding that went over top. White and gold was heavenly, apparently. Blaine straightened up and cocked his head. "Dean, I know you're there..." he muttered, turning around, and yes, there Dean was. Dean lifted a hand and wiggled his fingers at Blaine, a shit-eating grin on his face.

"There's my guardian Angel," he sighed. "You know, Amy is out there waiting to put foundation all over your pretty, little, freckles..." Dean watched as Blaine rolled his now bi-coloured eyes.

"I liked it better when you were irritating." Blaine paused for a second. "I mean, you're still irritating. But now you're just complimenting me all of the time." Dean walked over to Blaine and leaned against the lockers.

"But doesn't a beautiful Angel deserve to be fawned over?"

"Oh my god, stoooooop," Blaine pushed Dean away from him. "Jesus christ man, I'm a dude, treat me like one." Dean raised his hands and took a step back from Blaine.

"Okay, okay, don't get your panties in a bunch." Blaine glared at Dean and picked up his fingerless gloves.

"So, have you talked to Roman or Seth lately?" Blaine asked, half to annoy Dean and half because he was honestly curious. This little situation the former members of The Shield were in was not what he'd expected.

This time it was Dean's turn to roll his eyes. "Seth told me he told Rome, and despite the fact he made Roman 'promise' not to kick my ass," Dean took a breath, "there is no doubt in my mind that, once he has the opportunity, he will punch my teeth in and stuff me in closet to die or something..." Blaine couldn't help the laugh that escaped his lips at Dean's words. He could be so dramatic sometimes. Dean looked mildy offended.

"What, you think this is a joke; I am not joking," Dean said, his offended look growing more and more insulted with each passing second that Blaine laughed.

"Do you really think Roman would hurt you over this?" Blaine questioned.

"We've gotten into fist fights over less." Dean placed a hand on his hip and the other went to his shoulder. "Besides, Seth is Roman's _baby boy_. Roman has no right to be mad at me though..." Dean's face darkened and there was a hint of anger in his eyes. "Seth was _mine first_."

()()()()()

Dean had legendary skills when it came to avoiding people. He sort of prided himself in the fact. So, imagine his surprise and frustration when Roman manages to find him anyway. "Before you punch my lights out-

"I'm not going to punch you; Seth made me promise," Roman said with a roll of his eyes. "I'm just going to ask you why you thought sleeping with Seth without a condom was a good idea... I mean, he's Mr. Money In The Bank and your feud with him is so over with the fans..."

"First of all, I don't even remember having sex with Seth without a condom, but he's so sure that... that the, uh, you know, is probably mine..." Dean tapped his shoulder and his head sort of twitched to the left. "He kept saying probably, which means there's a chance it's yours..." Roman nodded slowly.

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

()()()()()

"Told ya I'd see you later!" Seth looked up from his phone, startled. He'd been standing in the parking lot, waiting for Roman to get changed.

"Um..." He wasn't sure how to respond. The guy from the grocery store was headed towards him, looking very smug. "Hi... uh, Wil?"

"Hey there, Seth Rollins. That rolls off the tongue nice."

Now that Wil was right in front of him and not a few feet away like at the store, Seth could see that he was tall. Very tall. Like, Randy tall. "What are you doing here?" Wil laughed.

"I came here to see some wrasslin'!" Wil said excitedly, bouncing on his feet.

"So you did know who I was." Seth looked to his phone again when it went off. "Did you want an autograph or something?" Seth angrily typed his response to Roman's text, making sure to add the angry frowny face at the end. Wil shook his head, watching Seth glare at his phone.

"I can get that next time..." Will looked past Seth and clenched his jaw. "I'll see you later..." Seth raised an eyebrow and raised his head as Wil walked away. He then spotted Blaine, accompanied by Dean and Roman.

"Well it took you long enough," snapped Seth. Dean raised his hands in surrender for the second time today, swaggering over to Seth.

"Jesus, Seth you're so cranky lately," he complained, which only got him a glare from both Seth and Roman.

"Who was that?" Blaine questioned, voice serious. Seth blinked.

"Who? that guy who walked away?" Seth pointed in the general direction of where Wil went. "Oh, he was just a fan.I met him at this store, actually; acted like he didn't know who I was."

"What was his name?" Blaine pushed, his voice still holding a dangerous edge. Now, all three former members of the Shield were watching him warily.

"Uh, he said it was Wil." Seth's expression turned concerned as Blaine's turned terrified. "Whoa, what's the problem?" Blaine closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I just have some suspicions is all, but I can't be sure," he muttered, looking to Dean. "Anyway, let's go, we've been here way too long and I want to sleep."

Once in the car with Blaine, Dean turned to him. "That was Wilson wasn't it?" The freckled man narrowed his eyes as he looked out of the windshield.

"That was definitely him. He may have shaved the side of his hair off and got tattoos, but there is no doubt in my mind that he was Wilson." Blaine rubbed his temples, a headache forming. "Goddamnit Dean, he was fucking talking to Seth and apparently they'd met prior to this. Do you know what that means? It means he's probably fucking stalking him!"

"Okay. I have a question; why the _fuck_ is he not in jail?" Dean demanded. "He tried to kill you, and he succeeded in killing your unborn kid." Blaine groaned.

"It was my word against his," explained Blaine. "No one actually saw me get pushed down the damn stairs; people just heard me scream. He said I tripped, I said I was pushed. Either way, forensics said it would've caused the same momentum when I went down the stairs, so there was no case. There was nothing. No evidence that he pushed me. There was motive but no evidence. If we went to court he would've walked, so I just dropped the charges and left."

Dean pinched the bridge of his nose. "Okay. Okay." He started the car. "We need to tell Roman and Seth before he does something. And then we wait."

"Wait?"

"We wait until he _doe_s do something and then we get the cops on his lying ass," Dean continued.

* * *

**Oooooh, Wilson is around ready to stir up some trouble.**

**The next chapter will be Dean/Blaine centric so some stuff might go down... if you catch my drift... I haven't decided yet. ;) Anyway, thanks for reading! :D**

**Zane Shadow, out**


End file.
